1403
by DarkPassion11
Summary: "The room filled with laughter, the two girls overly taking advantage of an innocent stranger to cure their own viscious monotony" Prank calling leads to unexpected results. AU.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own Bleach or Characters._

_Random story that came to mind..._

_Slight OOC_

* * *

Karin Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki layed in the dimly lit room, waiting for something to happen...anything to happen...

Ichigo wasn't home, so they couldn't bother him. Karin's father was being peculiarly 'normal' today, so no entertainment in beating him up would occur. Yuzu was somewhere cleaning or something of that sort, and it was too late to go outside and play soccer.

_It's the beginning of summer vacation and it already sucks..._

Karin mentally mused in annoyance while playing with the light switch, the room illuminating from dark to brightness continuously.

"I'm bored' She complained to no one in particular even though Rukia was her counterpart in this weeks episode of 'boredom'.

"Yes, I know..." the petite raven haired girl agreed, her eyes switching from staring at the patterns decorating the ceiling wall to the phone lodged in her hand. Karin didn't respond, deciding playing with the lamp was more amusing them complaining about how bored she was.

Then abruptly, Rukia was rising from her laying position on the bed, her head snapping to the younger girl with an epiphany lighting her face.

"I have an idea. Let's prank call people" Karin's hand stopped, the ending result leaving the two girls enveloped in darkness. A smirk tugged at her lips.

"Like who Rukia?" she replied, not entertained with the sudden invitaion presented. Rukia reached over, snatching Karin's cellphone which rested on the table charging.

"I don't know. Isn't this a game you do in the human world?" Rukia began to question her motives, one's Karin was going to shoot down but decided against it.

"Yeah but, it get's pretty boring after awhile and what do you need _my _phone for?" Karin nearly shouted in confusion. Rukia stared at her with an 'duh' expression that left Karin bewildered.

"Because this isn't just a normal phone I have here Karin. It detects hollows and answers only messages sent from Soul society or other Soul reapers" she explained like it was the most obvious of statments in the world. Karin simply shook her head, suddenly becoming agitated with the whole idea.

"Whatever. We shouldn't do it anyway..." her hand extended to retrieve the device, but Rukia quickly arose from the bed, sauntering away from the bed with a teasing grin.

_Good, now she's amused and being annyoing..._

"You're just like Ichigo, you know that?" she stated critically, drawing narrowed eyes and a snicker from Karin.

"I am not, I'm nothing like that scowling jerk!" Rukia gave a nod and stretched out the arm with the phone towards Karin with a playfully impatient look.

"You pick the last four last numbers, ok?" she looked past Karin's obvious dejection to the idea. Karin layed back onto her pillows, staring up at the ceiling, giving in.

"1403" she answered randomly, hoping the joys of sleep would take over in a matter of seconds. Rukia sauntered her way back over to the bed, it's mattress tilting with her weight slightly.

"So we just call and then...?" her voice trailed, confusion lingering after. Karin sighed, frustrated, staring at the girl.

"Then you play with them, talk about random stuff, start a conversation, be a moron..." she replied partly serious, part jokingly. Without another word, Rukia began to dial numbers, the dull noise echoing in the room.

Karin waited, somewhat irritated, and partially entertained to witness the soon-to-be failed outcome.

"Noone's answering" Rukia complained antsy, and Karin stiffled a giggle as the dial tone continued aimlessly. She closed her eyes, waiting for the boredom to be replaced with lethargy until...

"Hello?" A calm male voice answered drawing an immediate gasp from Rukia. Karin's eyes re-opened to witness her panicking, overpowered by amazement.

_Most excitment she's had all week I bet..._

Karin sat up, staring at the girl with narrowed eyes.

"Well...say something" She seethed in rushed whisper. Rukia cleared her throat, quickly coming down from her adrenaline high and placing the phone to her ear, smiling in arousal.

"Uh, hello" she said sweetly...

_Seriously?_

Karin face planted her head with her palm with a shake of her head, and Rukia continued to gleam as the stranger spoke...

"Who's this?" he sounded young, probably the age-or not older-than Karin. Rukia's lavender eyes suddenly changed from shocked enthusiasm to playful sneakiness. The immediate change took Karin aback some.

"Don't act like you don't know who this is!" Rukia's tone inched into a higher pitch, a comical persona overtaking. Karin couldn't stop the giggle that erupted from her, betraying the unamused feel she felt not mere moments ago.

"Why would act when I don't know? Seriously, who is this?" Curtly he responded, a tinge of maturity drowning his smotth youthful voice. Rukia turned her head away from the phone, muffling the unstobbale giggles she and Karin now shared.

Boredom seeming to disappear within seconds.

"Woah, chill out pretty boy, no need to get snippy. It's...Bob" she micheviously inserted, the room filling with laughter, the two girls overly taking advantage of an innocent stranger to cure their own viscious monotony.

"Hey Bob, what's up, it's President fuckin' Obama. Quit playing around" Sarcastically he began and angrily ended, only prompting Karin to take the phone out of Rukia's hands and placing it to her ear.

"Why haven't you been paying child support. Tifa, Lavi, Zero and Kai haven't had food in weeks! Their starving and it's a recession, a recession! How could you do this to you're family?" she pleaded with animation, diving into this 'character' she's just created. She and Rukia indulged gleefully into their newfound enjoyment, but it was ending more quickly than agreed.

"Alright. Whatever, this is childish"

The dial tone.

_Damn, well, it was fun while lasted..._

Rukia immediatly sulked, clicking the 'end' button and looking up at the younger female.

"Should we call another?" she questioned with a curious brow but Karin simply allowed her pleasent grin to fade back into it's usual smirk.

"You probably won't get any other's to play along. Most just hang up, I'm surprised we got that far" she answered truthfully while returning to her previous position laying back against the covers. Rukia simply sighed, placing Karin's phone back onto the table and standing to her feet.

"Well, that was quite interesting" her speech retired to normal as she headed towards the door, Karin's brow raised questionably.

"Leaving?" Rukia nodded, returning to examining the hollow detector in hand, probably praying one would show up any minute to occupy her for another time tonight.

"Yes, I'll see you later. Tell your brother I was here" and then in an instant, she was gone. Karin sighed lightly, her eyes fluttering up to the ceiling.

_Now what?_

* * *

She doesn't know when she fell asleep, or what time, but all she is aware is that now she's being woken up.

"Ugh" Karin groaned in slight annoyance as she turned on her side, picking up her phone from the wooden desk. Her vision was blurred from sleepiness, but she wasn't too out of it to realize she didn't recgonize this number. It was a text from a number ending in...

1403.

Instantly she came to, grey eyes growing to craters as she opened the unexpected message from the stranger.

:Hey, baby momma?"

She glanced around her dark room in bewilderment, hoping to find anything to explain what was going on.

_Is this some kind of joke?_

Her eyes landed upon the clock on her dresser reading the early time of 1AM, then glancing at the sleeping body resting peacefully in the bed across from her.

Her room didn't suggest any signs of this being a joke; not like it would anyway.

Glimpsing back to the device in hand, Karin re-read the message, a sudden thump fluctuating inside her chest. Was she suppose to respond? What was she to say?

She took an initiative impulse and began to reply.

::Look, the prank was a joke, it's over with. Move on."

She had to be blunt, there wasn't any other way and she didn't want some potential weirdo to have her number and feel free to text whenever he seemed fit. Now full awaken, she awaited for not a response or a text to come back any second.

She was presented with the latter.

:So I'm not given a choice huh?"

Karin was confused, why was he speaking like this was under normal circumstance?

::No, you're not. Goodbye"

She didn't find it amusing anymore, honestly it was borderline creepy. She ignored her phone, closing her eyes to return to her sleeping state, but was interupted by the ringing alert sounding in the room/

Now, she was annoyed. Guess this was how he felt earlier and was simply getting revenge. Irritatred she opened the message...

:Come on, since you had the audacaity to prank call me, atleast tell me you're name?"

Karin's eyebrows twitched in shock, staring at the message before her. As she can recall, he _sounded _normal, but a voice can decieve anyone most likely. She bit down on her lip, mild interest returning.

::I told you already, it's Bob.

:Scared to tell me you're real name huh? Figured so."

_Scared!_

Karin didn't take any word synonym to 'scared' lightly, it was taken pretty offensively. She glared at the phone, hoping this stranger on the other end could feel her building wrath.

::It's Karin, now tell me yours, and you better not lie."

If she was going to be exposed, so was he. It was only fair.

:Toshiro, but then ofcourse...I could be joking."

Karin rolled her eyes, in total disbelief she was actually having this pending oversation with this man.

::Yeah, I bet you're some psycho maniac killer type guy..."

She replied with seriousness, regretting the fact of not giving him a fake name.

:I have better things to do than kill people Karin...that _is _your name, right?"

She couldn't help but laugh gingerly at his sarcasm.

::Don't quesstion me, I mean, who seriously reply's to pranksters?"

:The one's who don't block their numbers."

_Damn that Rukia, she didn't block my number!_

Karin simmered silently to herself, cursing Rukia mentally before her phone was blurting out her ringtone. With a faint gasp she looked to the screen, realizing it was this 'Toshrio' guy calling.

_What's he calling for?_

Out the corner of her eye she could see Yuzu stirring, and she didn't want to be the reason for her awakening. Hesitantly she answered the phone, bringing the reciever to her ear.

"Umm...hello?" She could feel her heart echoing in her ear, nervousness suddenly arising. It made absoultely no sense to her though, it was just some random guy who's probably an old geezer.

"Karin?" his tone suggested as though she was some long lost friend he was re-connecting with. Karin stared incredulously up at her ceiling through the darkness.

"Yeah, what do you want?" she replied straightfoward. There was silence between them for a moment, the lingering making her uncomfortable.

"Just curious to hear you're real voice"

_Ugh, that better not be some odd 'hitting on' type craziness._

"Curiosity killed the cat Toshiro, if that's even you're actual name. Maybe you should call you're friends or something"

"What if I'm trying to gain a new one huh? You're very irascible" Karin laughed out loud, finding entertainment in his unconventinal speech.

"I don't even know what that word means ok? Only old fossiles use words like that. Come on tell the truth, you're a 50 year old loser huh?" he gave a shallow chuckle, one that sounded as though he didn't laugh too often. Karin had to admit his voice was quite young and solemn, but he probably looked like a computer video game nerd.

"Is that so? Do I sound 50?"

"No, but that doesn't mean anything"

"Then you may be 70 and wrinkly, am I correct?" Karin smirked, oddly becoming more upset than she should, her fist clenching.

"Ofcourse not you idiot!"

"Good...you don't sound like it either" he replied softly, her kncukles slowly beginning to loosen. Her eyes darted to her sleeping sibling, silently praying she wasn't secretly awoke and hearing this nonsense conversation.

"Well...neither do you, I suppose. How old are you anyway?" he gave another rare chuckle.

"Is that curiosity I hear Karin?" he mocked her. Karin snickered, her fingers raking her silk black tresses.

"It's not. Just tell me" firmly she pressed.

"17 and you?" Toshiro answered. Karin manuevered on her side to face the wall, her fingers unconsiously playing with the loose frabic hanging from her bed quilt. She couldn't believe he was her age, it made the uneasiness more prominent.

"17" simply she replied. Silence once again erupted, the same thought probably processing through his mind as well.

"Interesting"

* * *

Karin can't re-call when the clock minutes ticked away, or when suddenly the sun decided to begin to rise.

But it did.

She wasn't sleepy or tired, but instead was engaged in a conversation that deemed to only soar as the seconds withered without acknowledgement.

"Seriously, M&M's beat skittles anyday, I can't believe I'm even arguing about something that's been proven in science, it's a fact!" Karin stated jokingly, the voice on the other disagreeing dilberately. One minute he's this stranger she doesn't know from Eve, next their talking about everything under the moon. It was vexing, unbelievable, seeming to be something that only happens in movies or something of the sort.

But unexpectdly, her phone began to beep, her eyes darting to the empty battery blinking in the corner. Her eye's widened abruptly.

"Oh no, my phone's about to die any minute, I have to go now" she stated, surprisngly abit disappointed. Karin wanted to continue speaking with him, even though it's obvious they spoke well into the wee morning.

"Yeah, my phone will die soon as well. Hm, well this encounter was surely unquie Karin" Toshiro said and Karin nodded in agreement.

"You're real cool Toshiro, I mean, even though we only spoke over the phone and all" Karin could feel awkardness begin to arise between them suddenly. Toshiro simply chuckled, his voice now embedded into her brain.

"If we never meet or anything, maybe we can talk again" She didn't even think of meeting him, that seemed like passing the line, but she would enjoy speaking to him once again.

"Sounds good, goodnight Toshiro"

Silence.

"Night' Karin"

The dial tone.

Karin stared at her phone for a minute when abruptly, the screen blinked with the words 'goodbye' before turning black. How convenient? Hooking the device back into the charger, she layed back onto the pillow, noting she was tired afterall. As drowsiness kicked in lazily, she couldn't help but think of her peculiar conversation with a stranger named Toshiro.

A boy with the random number of 1403.

* * *

**_Continue this story or drop?_**

_Review please!_


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm sooo glad you all liked and reviewed my story! I really wasn't expecting it so thank you!_

_Disclaimer; Don't own Bleach or Characters._

* * *

Karin ate her ceral slowly...lazily...debating if this will probably be the most excitment she'd have all day; sadly enough. She could feel confounded eyes watching her actions, but she didn't bother to look up, already knowing who's gaze it was from.

"Is something the matter Karin, you look sad" It was Yuzu. She didn't want to tell her sister summer was sucking butt real bad due to the fact she'd probably make her cry since summer was her favorite season of all.

"I'm not, just...bored" As soon as they last syllable left her mouth, another voice was echoing with booming excitment.

"Bored, my Karin is bored! Come on darling it's summertime we should go outisde and play tag, or maybe throw a frisbee around, if you want we can even get the whole neighborhood to join! What do ya say huh?" Instantly, she lost her appetite.

_Thanks dad._

"Never in your life goat chin" Karin rolled her eyes at her father while grabbing a hold of her bowl and heading towards the sink. Isshin began to sulk, tears rimming his eyes with force.

"Oh my dear daughter!" he moaned silently. Karin placed her forgotten items into the sink, beginning to set her countdown...

"5...4...3...2..1" To no surprise, the tears fell quickly down her father's face in unstobbale streams as he ran over to her mother's poster in distress, speaking things of 'When did this happen?' and 'I've failed you!'.

Even though she hated his pathetic outcry's, it was more amusing to watch than anything else lately.

"Oh Karin, look what you did" Yuzu stated with a solemn look on her face as she resumed eating. Karin turned away from the sink, slightly shrugging her shoulders.

"What? I didn't _do_ anything" She decided then the kitchen wasn't the remedy to cure her bordeom.

_I'm going to go play soccer._

As she began to make her way out of the room to retreive her soccer ball, the front door was busting open revealing a more than happy-go-lucky smile with a scowling face behind.

"Hello Kurosaki twins! It is such a wonderful sunny day and you two are inside! Now that's not a very good idea because you're missing out on Vitamin D!" Orihime Inoue chirped in excitment as she bounced around. Karin looked past the obnxious girl-Ichigo's now girlfreind- to look at her brother.

"Hey Ichi-nii, where have you been?" she questioned curiously. His hands were in his pockets, a nonchalant look decorating his features.

"Around, Karin. You two doing anything today?" he looked like he was reluctant to ask the question, but he was probably obligated to by Orihime. Yuzu shook her head, rising from the table with her dishes.

"We don't have anything planned, though I was going to clean the room a little bit" Karin shrugged her shoulders, glancing away for a moment.

"I was just going to go play soccer, why?" Orihime's face erupted with another smile, her arms beginning to flare around with emphasis.

"How about we all take a trip to the pool. It'll be fun!" Yuzu in that same second began to beam with brightness as well.

"That does sound fun, come on Karin, we should go!" Karin was pretty sure she and Ichigo were the only one's who looked resistant, but she simply allowed her smirk to fade into a grin.

_Hell, it's something to do._

"Whatever" she turned on her heels and went to fetch the items she would need for a day at the pool.

* * *

"I can't even remember the last time we were here, it's been so long" Yuzu frownded as she tried reminicing their last visit to the pool. Karin looked away from her sister, glancing at the myriad of folks enjoying the water and scorching sun. People laying out sun-bathing, other's eating candies or morsels of food, many rafting on the still waters or just swimming around. It was actually a calming sight, and she began to feel more excited than expected.

"Over here guys, I found a spot" Karin was tore from her ponderings to see Orihime beginning to lay out her colorful towel on a clear section of grass by the fences. They made their way over, placing their items down on the ground as well. Ichgio's eyes then narrowed suddenly out in the distance.

"Is that Ishida and Tatsuki?" All eyes turned to see no other than Uryu Ishida and Tatsuki sauntering their way over anxiously. Karin attended to her clothin, beginning to remove her shorts and tanktop as the freinds began to conversate.

Suddenly, she felt a stinging splash of wetness hit her side. With a gasp she turned to see her sister with a menacing smirk and a water gun lodged in her hands.

"Gotcha'!" she giggled before running away. Karin's mouth dropped as she looked down to see another water gun resting on the ground. She can't re-call where her sister got them from, they had to be in her bag or something, but it didn't matter.

_Oh, it's on!_

Her clothes layed in a pile of disarray amongst the groud, she now wearing her black and purple bikini. With determination she picked up the 'weapon' her eyes locked on her target.

"Seeya everyone!" she called out to the group before heading after her sister with a shrill. Faintly she heard Orihime shout a 'Have fun!' from behind. She knew Yuzu wasn't as athletic as her, so catching her was expected to be an easy feat. However, her sister was surprisngly fast and skilled. weaving effortlessly through people, her laugh echoing behind her as Karin ran to match her speed.

"Hey, no running! This isn't a race track!" a voice was shouting, probably the lifeguard, but Karin ignored it and continued her quest.

"I'm going to get you Yuzu!" she howled as her twin struggled to run around the pools edge. Karin stopped, aiming the gun hoping it had a far distance and began to pull the trigger. Rushing laser of water escaped from the valve and in Yuzu's direction, hitting her legs on impact.

_Yes!_

Karin smiled triumphantly as her twin stopped running and giggled.

"No fair!" Karin heard Yuzu shout before she averted directions and began to chase after her. Laughing loudly with her heart now echoing in her ear, Karin turned around and dashed away quickly.

"Stop running! Do you hear me?" Once again she avoided the pleads from the lifeguard, it wasn't like anyone was geting hurt, it was harmless fun.

_Jerk._

Karin almost failed to dodge a passing boy who was carrying a load of pizzas in hand.

"Oh! Sorry!" she apologized whilst taking a glance over her shoulder to see Yuzu spurting water from the gun, but missing numerous times. As she turned back around, she suddenly found herself seeming to crash into a solid surface then hitting the ground in a heaping mess.

_What the hell!_

Then there was a shrilling whistle blowing, her hands quickly going to her ears as she winced.

"Hey cut it out!" Karin shouted as her eyes flutttered upwards, squinting from the sun. Standing there was this man-teen- glaring down at her with hard tuquiose eyes and a mop of snow hair.

_Damn, a jerk who just so happens to be good-looking. It's always those ones._

"Do you want kicked out of the pool or something? I told you to quit running twice!" slowly Karin arose to her feet, taking in the stranger with full view. He was short-way short- and around his neck was a red strap necklace, a whistle hanging from it, with the words 'Lifeguard' embroided into it.

"You could have asked nicely you jerk!" she flared angrily as approaching footsteps sounded behind her.

"Is everything ok Karin?" Yuzu's voice was filed with concern. Karin glanced at her sister before looking back to the boy.

"This kid here was just being annyoing, let's go" Karin turned away, frustrated, but she was stopped as a smooth hand wrapped around her wrist tightly.

"I'm not a kid! And were are you going, I was talking to you" She faced him with narrowed eyes, his face equally stern. With a rough tug, she snatched her limb from him.

"Listen here 'lifeguard' touch me again and you'll be losing a hand, got it?"she tried speaking civilized, desperatly attempting to avoid a scene because any minute she knew it was bound to occur. Suddenly his countenance began to relax, his electric turquiose eyes examining Karin, prompting her to feel uncomfortable.

"Have we met before?" he questioned tentative, drawing her eyes to grow vigilant.

_What a weirdo._

"I would remember an annoying shorty like you" the once calm demeanor on his face quickly vanished as he glowered angrily.

"I'm taller than you, you little brat!" Karin gasped, her fist clenching on their own accord. She could hear Yuzu whimper behind her, knowing the worst was about to come. Karin approached him, their faces nearly inches apart.

"Brat? Lifeguard or not I'll kick your ass!"

"You're the one who keeps saying inappropriate things!"

"Well then I'll let my fist do the talking!"

Unexpectedly then, Karin felt herself being pulled away from the white haired boy, an array of orange blinding her sight.

"What the hell Karin? Look whatever happened here I'm sorry, my sister is..."Ichigo took a glimpse around to see a seething, borderline demon, looking Karin.

"Tough. It won't happen again" The boy's teal eyes landed upon Karin, his face suggesting he was continuing to ponder if he's ever met this hot-tempered female once before. However as he looked away, he gave up investigating.

"I hope not" then he was turning away, sauntering his way back to his post. Karin scoffed, looking up at her brother.

"Ichi-nii, it's not my fa-" Ichigo caught her off with a shake of his head, glancing between his two sisters.

"Can't you two have fun without being...disruptive" Yuzu quickly nodded her head, deciding to speak for the both of them.

"Sorry Ichigo" she apologized. Ichigo nodded, understanding, before he strolled away. Karin knew the little 'argument' could have been avoided, but she didn't take ease to idiot people like him. Yuzu turned to her sister, a comforting smile tugging at her lips.

"We just got here Karin, let's just forget it and have fun, ok?" With reluctance will, Karin allowed herself to smile faintly.

"Alright, hey and guess what?" Yuzu's brows furrowed together in confusion.

"What?"

"Gotcha'!" Karin squealed before pushing her sister into the tranquil blue waters. As she watched Yuzu slowly rise to the surface, she could feel a pair of intense eyes watching her. Warily she turned, only to catch the white-haired lifeguard staring at her.

_Hmm._

Quickly she looked away and dived into the pool as well.

* * *

"Today was magnificent! We should do this tomorrow, then the next day and the next and..." Ichigo quickly placed his hand over his girlfriends mouth, stopping her rant.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Inoue" he ushered quietly, slowly removing his palm to reveal a blush tinting her cheeks.

"Ok" she whispered and together they laughed as everyone continued to gather their belongings. Karin glanced away from their affectionate scene while she put her sandals back onto her feet. She had to admit, today was actually a fun day and she wouldn't mind coming back soon. Hoisting her bag over her back, she looked to the group.

"I'm going to get something from the concession stand before they close ok!" she called out to them before turning away and heading towards the food court. People scurried their way out of the park, drenched in water but nontheless satisifed with their day. Karin approached and couldn't help the smirk that formed on her lips as she seen who was behind the counter, wiping it down.

_White-haired punk._

He glanced up, catching her gaze, and as well began to smirk.

"Lifeguard and working behind the concession stand? Well aren't you the multi-tasker" Karin teased as she leaned up against the newly wiped counter top. He stared at her venomously, sudden annyoance casting his face.

"What do you want?"

"That's not a nice way to greet customers. I could get you fired you know?" turquiose eyes rolled.

"Do you always speak to strangers with insolence?" Karin snickered at his use of ingenious speech.

"Yeah, the one's I don't like" With obvious frustration, he began to grab ahold of the cage which locked the concession stand, but Karin quickly lifted her hand up to stop him with a soft giggle.

"Ok, I'll stop. Can you just give me some M&M's please"

"Skittles are better" he interjected before turning away to fetch the item.

_I didn't ask for your opinion, wait-_

Suddenly a wave of Deja Vu' crashed into Karin...

_Wow, that's weird. Didn't I just have this argument-?_

Curious grey eyes examined the boy as he headed over towards the cash register. Her mind began to wonder as she thought back to his previous question earlier; _'Have we met before?_'. It didn't seem plausible, she couldn't recognize this boy from Eve, but _something_...

"Um..." Karin started with leery as he made his way back to the counter with the small bag "What's your name?"

His brows knited together in a quizzical manner.

"$1.05 and it's Hitsugaya, may I ask why you're interested to know?" A sigh of relief escaped Karin with a slight shake of her head.

_Ugh, what a stupid thought to have..._

She simply dug into her pocket puling out a dollar and loose nickel.

"Here" she placed the money onto the counter whilst grabbing her bag of candies.

"Have a good night" his tone was satirical and sarcastic before he pulled down the metal cage, seperating himself from her. Karin narrowed her eyes with a sneer.

"Jerk"

She turned back around and headed towards everyone, just in time as they were heading out.

* * *

"Dad could you please stop with the stories, it's pissing me off" Ichigo seethed through gritted teeth as Isshin reminiced countless stories of his past. Orihime smiled happily, clearly pleased with the story telling.

Karin desperatly tried to ignore their conversation and watch the TV ahead, but it deemed a nearly impossible challenge.

"I'm going to sleep now" she stood from the couch, and all eyes instantly landed upon her.

"It's only 9 O'Clock Karin" Yuzu announced sofly. Karin shrugged her shoulders nonchantly.

"I know but I'm just a little tired. Night everyone" she gave a slight wave of her hand before exiting the living room and heading upstairs. She entered a room drawing out a yawn, the affects of a long day of swimming hitting her with force. Rummaging through her drawers for some night PJ's her phone began to ring in alert.

"Ugh" Karin groaned. Digging into her pocket she pulled out the celluar and immediatly her eyes grew. She doesn't have a plausible explaination why she saved this number or just what exactly provoked her to do so, but she did. The phone blinked at her with a semi-familiar yet still so mysterious name...

_'Toshiro'._

* * *

_I took this chapter as most people sound wayyyy different on the phone than they do in person so I used that idea so they wouldn't be able to confirm one another._

_Should I continue...?_

_Review please!_


End file.
